Mew Midnight
by Sparrow90
Summary: Kyroshino has faced the aliens before, but she doesn't want to fight them again. But when she hears a scream, she is forced to turn into Mew Midnight. But she brushes them off coldly when she saves them. will she forgive herself?
1. Chapter 1: Rejection

Mew Midnight

**Team Mew Mew POV**

"Ribbon Midnight tiger!" someone shouted in the distance.

Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro struggled to see who had come to their rescue. But a blinding light didn't permute them to see. The Chimera Anima screamed and dropped the girls from the grasps of the Octopus Chimera.

The light soon disappeared, along with the Chimera Anima.

In the place of the light, a young girl with long black hair, a short dress with grey cherry blossoms, and high tops on appeared in front of them. She was grasping a sword.

"Who are you?" asked Lettuce.

"I am Mew Midnight, and that is all you need to know," she answered.

She turned to leave, leaving the girls in confusion.

"Wait, if you are a Mew Mew, why don't you join us?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm looking for a cousin, so I can't," she said coldly.

She slowly walked away, leaving the girls dumbstruck.

**Mew Midnight POV**

"_I can't girls, the evil is hunting me, and if I join you, he will hunt you too" _She thought.

Now, this girl's real name Kyroshino. She is usually very lonely, but she is really sweet underneath.

As she walked away from the Mew Mews, she felt disappointed with herself. She had let down her teammates, but they could keep trying, so that cheered her up a bit.

Kyroshino sneaked into an ally, de-transforming. Kyroshino walked the rest of the way in the dark. She had come there to start a new life, escaping from the evil. But once she had gotten off the train, she had heard the scream, worring who it might be.

Kyroshino felt disappointed in herself again, putting her chin against her chest. She had brushed off her teammates coldly, but she told herself that she would join them one day.

She slowly put on her PJ's, and jumping into her new bed. All of it had been set up the day before.

The Kyroshino fell asleep, her dreams untroubled.


	2. Chapter 2: Unlikely Crush

The next day, it seemed like a normal day, but then Ichigo's teacher announced a new student named Kyroshino.

"Hello everyone," she had said.

Kyroshino sat next to Ichigo. Ichigo felt something strangely familiar about her, but she couldn't figure it out.

All threw the day, Kyroshino turned out to be a very good student. She was nice to everybody, she was good in all of her subjects, and she was very polite.

But when school ended, Kyroshino stayed behind, leaning on a bean outside, staring at the falling cherry blossoms that were in bloom.

"Hey, Kyroshino-san, why are you staying behind? School's over," said Ichigo.

"Oh, I just have to check on something," Kyroshino said quickly.

"OK, but if you feel like talking about anything, I'll be over at Café Mew Mew, Kay?' asked Ichigo.

"Alright," Kyroshino said.

But Kyroshino just stayed behind, not doing any except watch the cherry blossoms float to the ground. After a while, Kyroshino grew bored and was just about to leave, and then,

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked a male voice from behind Kyroshino.

Kyroshino jumped up. Behind her was a handsome boy, about the same age as her, light brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm just standing here, is that alright?" Kyroshino asked sassily.

"Maybe is it, maybe it isn't," the boy responded back.

"Well, if it is such a problem, then I will be going," said Kyroshino.

Kyroshino stopped off, leaving the boy in surprise. When Kyroshino was far enough, Kyroshino said under her breath,

"That boy is such a jerk. First telling me that I can't just stand there, and then being sassy to be right after I was sassy to him. That just isn't right."

But just then Kyroshino had an idea. She would take off her steam by going to a coffee shop. A good drink always cheered her up. So while Kyroshino was looking for a coffee shop, the boy, named Ichiro, was pondering.

"I can't believe she sassed me! Who is that girl anyway?" Ichiro asked his best friend, Akihito.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe she was the new student that Mrs. Sato wanted us to be like. Remember "You should be more like Kyroshino! Even though she is new at this school, she is a perfect lady. And you should be perfect Gentlemen!" Said Akihito, imitating Mrs. Sato.

"No way, that girl that I met was way to sassy to be the new student. She was way to sassy," reasoned Ichiro.

"But you never know. She just could be pretending to be nice in school, and then be terrifying out of school," said Akihito.

"I hope you are wrong, because that girl was just too weird."

Ichiro looked at his watch.

"Ah!! I'm going to be late for work!" shouted Ichiro, storming off into the street, almost getting run over in the process.

Meanwhile, Kyroshino was still looking for a decent coffee shop. So far there was none, which had been a real disappointment.

"Ah ha!" shouted Kyroshino.

She had just found a wonderful café.

The café had a little pathway leading up to a cute little café. Kyroshino went over to the sign. It read "Cherry Blossom Café". Kyroshino went inside and went up to the counter.

"A small vanilla mocha and two poppy seed muffins, please," Kyroshino said, keeping her head down to look for a couple dollar bills.

"Coming right up," said the man.

Kyroshino put a few bills on the counter and looked up. At the same time, the man was just looking up from writing down her order.

"You!" they both shouted at the same time, realizing it was each other.

In front of Kyroshino was the same guy who had back-sassed her earlier.

They got weird glances from the café, including the kitchen staff. They both dropped it down to a regular voice.

"What are you doing here?!" Ichiro asked Kyroshino angrily.

"Same for you." said Kyroshino.

"Well I happen to work here, just to let you know," Ichiro said.

"Well, I'm here to get away from you!?" Kyroshino said angrily.

The turned their backs away from each other, only turning towards each other so Kyroshino could get her drink. Ichiro thrust it in her hand, and Kyroshino sat down, trying to not slam her drink and muffin down.

During her time there, Kyroshino could feel the boy catching glances at her. Kyroshino would blush and then turned away. Then he would do the same. It went on forever, until soon the customers started realizing it to.

But then Kyroshino finished, and she could leave. Most of the customers were gone now, so Ichiro could ask. So when Kyroshino went up to the counter to put her tray on the stack, Ichiro asked,

"What's your name?"

"Kyroshino, and yours?" Kyroshino asked.

Ichiro took that as a shock, but answered back, "Ichiro", and went back to work. Even after she left, Ichiro would continue to blush.


End file.
